ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Way Bigger
Way Bigger is a special crossover episode of BTMW and Omni-Spore. It is the Way Big Fest special. Summary Ben attempts to use the To'kustar DNA through Bloodstream transformation but gets stuck. Meanwhile from the previous episode of Omni-Spore the team is teleported to the BTMW world. The team and Ben join forces to stop a new, more powerful force. Plot Ben ran through a garbage dump, chasing after a rat alien. He was swinging around a club. 'Get back here!' Ben shouted. 'And give me back my belt!' As the rat ran, far ahead of Ben, it began disclocating it's bones to fit into a small pipe. 'Hah!' Ben laughed at it's error. 'I can just chase this and catch you at the end of the pipe!' Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on becoming XLR8. Inside him all the DNA samples rushed through his blood. 'He wants to transform!' the Sonorosian DNA sample squeaked. 'Yay!' a Highbreed sample cheered. The Kineceleran DNA swam past them. 'Step aside, he wants to become a Kineceleran' it said. 'No fair! You always get to be Ben. I want to go!' the Celestialsapien sample pouted. Suddenly they were pushed away as a larger DNA sample flowed past them. It has a red outline and white inside. It slowly grew but spread out, attaching itself to Ben's body parts. Outside of Ben's body his skin began pale and a red outline grew along him. Just as he finished recolouring a horn shot out from his head and he shot out into the sky. 'Way Big? No fair! I wanted XLR8! Even with these bloodstream transformations I can't control my transformations' Ben complained. He stomped on the pipe and the rat shot out the other end. Way Big simply stepped over and lifted it. 'Have mercy' it begged. 'You have something that belongs to me' Way Big said firmly. The shivering alien passed the belt over to Way Big, then Way Big threw it through the sky. Way Big stood, concentrating on his human form. Inside of him the small single strand of Human DNA attempted to spread out and cover the inside of Way Big. It struggled and the only differences on Way Big's body was the fact that a millimetre or two became a tan colour like Ben's regular skin. 'What the? Why can't I become Ben again?' Ben asked. He lifted off into the air and began searching for his Grandpa. In the sky a green portal opened up and the team from Omni-Spore (loud cheers) began falling. They were all screaming until they hit the hard surface. 'OW!' Redo shouted. Everyone struggled to stand, but once Zavier did he stood still in fear. 'Zave, what's up?' Dan asked. 'Look' Zavier said, pointing to the ground. Dan looked and followed the surface with his eyes, then fear shot through him. 'We're on a t-t-t-To'kustar' Dan said, shaking. The two remained away from the group. Everyone looked at the them and then walked over. 'We're riding on a To'kustar' Zavier told them. Everyone looked around, but then the To'kustar began shaking as it stood, upright. Everyone fell off of him. 'GUYS, FLY! WE CAN FLY! TO'KUSTARS CAN FLY AND WE HAVE NANOCHIP IN US TOO!' Brian shouted. Everyone began trying to hold themselves up and fly using their To'kustar powers, but only Zavier, Brian and Ancy had success. Everyone else had to sprout wings from their back and fly using them. 'Who are you?' Ben shouted. 'Who are you?' Zavier shouted. 'I'm Ben Tenny--' Ben began saying. 'Say no more' Zavier stopped him. 'We were sent here by another version of you after we got transformed into a To'kustar/Nanochip combination' Redo explained. 'Why?' Tohunga said, waiting for one of his teammates to explain why to Ben. 'Something transformed everyone into the same combination so we have to wait to transform back. The Ben was with us and said to pass the time to help you, then teleported us here' Ancy explained. 'We lived in the Omnitrix' Croxyrus added. 'Whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa!' Ben said. 'I don't need help. Unless he sent you guys here to turn me back to human then he sent you to the wrong guy.' 'We don't know anything about transforming' Brian said. 'We fight, we are the heroes in the Spore.' 'Well, no danger here as you can see. So, skidaddle.' 'Skidaddle?' Dan asked. 'It's a thing I learnt when I was little. Anyway, go back to your own time. I don't need any help fighting' Ben said, coldly. 'Oh but how wrong you are' an eery voice said, coming from nowhere. Suddenly a humanish body appeared. 'Who are you?' Zavier asked. 'I am Guillotine!' the evil person shouted. 'Guillotine? Isn't that a thing to cut paper?' Tohunga asked. 'Before then it was used to cut peoples heads off' Ben said. 'Yes, and that is precisely why I am called "Guillotine"' 'You cut paper?' Redo asked. 'NO! I CUT OFF PEOPLES HEADS!' Guillotine shouted. 'I am an illusionist, I can change my body to become any Earth species I like. I can also make my hands into razors and control gravity.' 'Well I can become any alien species I like... Normally' Ben said. 'I can easily stop you!' 'Oh yeah, try' Guillotine challenged. He became a mouse and began running around on the ground. 'Guys, I can't see him, quick, stop him before anything else' Ben commanded. Zavier landed infront of Guillotine and held his hands together shooting a Cosmic Energy Ray (Cosmic Ray & Energy Beam) at Guillotine. When the smoke disappeared there was no remains. 'You got him!' Dan cheered. 'No I didn't, it wasn't a powerful enough blast to leave no remains. He's still running around here' Zavier said. 'Right you are' Guillotine said in his evil voice. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and saw him become a chameleon. Guillotine became invisible and ran off. 'We lost him!' Brian shouted. Tohunga kicked Redo. 'Ow!' Redo shouted. 'What was that for?' 'Iunno, I was angry' Tohunga shrugged. Redo got ready to shoot him when Ancy stood in their way. 'Knock it off.' Suddenly an energy beam knocked Tohunga off his feet. 'What was that?' Tohunga shouted. Ancy and Redo looked shocked. Everyone looked to the source and found it had been Croxyrus. 'He did deserve some form of punishment...' Croxyrus said, feeling guilty. 'Guys, follow me to my hangout, we need to discuss some things' Ben said. Then he lifted into the air and flew off. The team followed him from the ground. They kept up by using their super speed. Everyone was sitting around in a giant shed. 'I'm guessing the reason you can't transform back to human is because that one tiny speck of Human DNA is trying to spread itself out to fill the entire Way Big body' Gwen said. 'Look, you've got tanned skin on some parts of your body, that must be where the human DNA has taken over' Gwen said, lifting Way Big's arm with a mana platform. 'Yeah, well, that is the least of our problems at the moment' Ben said. 'We have to find and deal with that Guillotine guy.' 'Well is he really that bad? He didn't say what his plans were' Kevin hesitated. 'Why else would he challenge me?' Ben asked. 'You both have valid points. Maybe we could do some investigating' Gwen answered. While the three argued the OS team stood around, sparring and looking on. 'Man, can they argue or what!' Ancy said. 'That chick is strong!' Tohunga stated. Everyone looked at him. 'I'm just saying, if I were a girl I would want to be her.' After nearly an hour of arguments and calls the team finally gathered some information about Guillotine. 'So, guys, Guillotine is a mutant human who was involved in an accident that spilled the DNA of every animal ever alive on this Earth onto him. He gained the power to transform and combined the intelligence of every species he had to figure out a way to create a potion so that he could form his arms and hands into sharp objects' Ben explained to the OS team. 'My grandpa has said that with me stuck as a To'kustar I won't be much help and with even with Gwen and Kevin I would need a lot of help and that I am lucky to have you guys right now.' 'Well we aren't happy to help' Zavier said as he folded his arms and turned away. Everyone else copied. 'What?' Ben asked. 'KIDDING! Of course we will help' Brian said. Everyone turned around and laughed. Ben stomped on the floor, creating a minor earthquake. 'Cheers, dude' Tohunga said, sarcastically. 'So, where should we start looking?' Kevin asked, joining the conversation. 'I'd say a place with sharp things or lots of animals' Zavier answered. 'Maybe somewhere that is going to have a whole lot of attention today or soon' Redo added. 'The zoo' Ben, Gwen and Kevin said at the same time. Gwen and Kevin ran over to Kevin's car while Ben and the OS team ran/flew to the zoo. 'Welcome to the grand opening of the Bellvue Zoo!' a man announced, standing on a podium. Everyone clapped and cheered. 'Our zoo is like no other. We have at least one of every animal alive today.' 'Which is why it is of such value to me...' an evil voice said from above. Everyone looked up and screamed. Guillotine. When the team arrived they found people lying on the floor unconscious and others screaming and running. The zoo was a mess and no-one other than the workers had set foot in there. The OS team ran over to an injured person each, then Gwen and Kevin did the same. Ben looked inside the zoo and saw Guillotine flying around, looking for any powerful animals. 'Guys, Guillotine is going to kill those animals to take their DNA for himself, just put any injured people on my back and I will take them to the hopsital. You guys take care of Guillotine' Ben instructed. Everyone grabbed a victim each and began putting them on Ben's back. Just as Ben got ready to fly off he felt a poking. Ben moved to the side and saw a little girl under him holding her baby brother. 'The bad man tried to steal him but I wouldn't let him. Please take my baby brother to a hospital' she begged. 'Hop on, I think you need to be treated too' Ben said, holding out his hand. The girl ran up his arm and lay down on his back, then Ben flew away. 'Guys, let's go in and find Guillotine' Gwen said. Everyone scrambled into the zoo. 'Everyone get into groups of two and split up to find Guillotine quicker.' Zavier and Brian got together. Redo and Tohunga, Ancy and Dan, Gwen and Kevin and Croxyrus was left alone. 'It's okay, I may be shy but I can hold my own in a fight' Croxyrus reassured Gwen when she asked him to join them. Croxyrus lifted into the air and flew off in one direction, then all the groups split up. When Zavier and Brian turned a corner they were suddenly attacked by an enraged Chimpanzee. The two fought it without trying to hurt it and found that it had a large cut on it's thigh, causing it to be enraged. 'Guillotine is taking their DNA' Zavier said, grimly. The two continued looking. As Redo and Tohunga searched they were attacked by a Stag. The Stag tackled them and held them to the ground with it's horns. The two were stuck because they couldn't move without injuring it more than it already was. 'ZAVIER! BRIAN! SOMEONE!' Redo shouted. Ancy and Dan walked along when they were charged down by a rhino. When the two managed to calm it down a hippo appeared out of nowhere and chomped onto Ancy's leg. Dan tried pulled Ancy out of it but the hippo bit onto his arm. The two struggled but couldn't get out and each fell unconscious. Gwen and Kevin searched from ahead when a pellican attacked them. 'Since when do Pellican attack people?' Kevin shouted as he reinforced Gwen's mana shield with stone. Suddenly the pellican smashed through the stone and mana, then through the mana platform they where standing on and Gwen and Kevin fell to the ground, knocking themselves unconscious. Zavier and Brian were walking through a seemingly shallow pond when Brian was pulled under. Zavier dove down to find what it was and found Brian being carried by an alligator. Suddenly another clamped it's jaw around Zavier. Every team was left being attacked by animals. But there was Croxyrus. Croxyrus flew through the zoo, searching for Guillotine. 'It's too quite' he thought. Suddenly a Liger jumped out of the bushes and grabbed onto Croxyrus' leg, pulling him to the ground. Croxyrus' back lit up as he shrunk to microscopic size and flew away using Nanomech's wings. When he got away from the Liger he began flying with regular Way Big powers when a fly and mosquito began attacking him. 'I thought these things were harmless!' Croxyrus shouted as he struggled to fighht the little insects. Finally he defeated them and grew to his regular 6 ft size. There was a sudden evil laugh as Croxyrus turned the corner and saw Guillotine taking the DNA from an elephant. 'One of the smartest Earth animals...' Guillotine said to himself. As he began cutting off a part of the elephant Croxyrus shot a Cosmic Energy Ray, throwing Guillotine to the ground. The elephant stood up, happy to be free and charged at Guillotine. 'Not today you don't take elephant DNA!' Croxyrus shouted. The elephant trampled Guillotine. Ben flew back over the zoo and found Gwen and Kevin unconscious on the floor. He lifted them and took them to a pond to wash their faces. When he got to the pond he found a hippo, attacking Dan and Ancy and an alligator attacking Zavier and Brian. Ben pulled the four heroes from the animals grip and left them to regain their breath, then searched for Tohunga and Redo. 'I have a bad feeling...' Ben said. Ben found them being held down by a Stag and simply lifted the Stag off of them. 'Thanks, Ben' Tohunga thanked. Redo looked at him in shock. 'What? He deserved a thanks' Tohunga said. Ben dropped them over next to the rest of the team and searched for Croxyrus. 'WHOA!' Ben shouted when he saw Croxyrus, battling against Guillotine and winning. Guillotine became a cockroach and began running off but Croxyrus shrunk to Cockroach size and continued battling. Guillotine became a buffalo and Croxyrus grew, then shot him. Whatever Guillotine did Croxyrus would counter. Finally, Guillotine gave up animals and began melee fighting. Croxyrus shot a Cosmic Energy Ray but Guillotine sharpened his hands and used them as shields. The ray bounced off of him like water. Croxyrus began melee fighting too. Guillotine tried punching Croxyrus with a sharp hand but Croxyrus ducked and headbutt Guillotine in the gut. Guillotine grabbed his stomach, winded. Croxyrus took his chance and grabbed Guillotine's head and began kneeing it. When Guillotine was nearly out of it Croxyrus lifted him into the air and kicked him 20 miles away. Suddenly there was a cheering. Croxyrus looked to his side and saw the entire team as well as Ben and his team watching and cheering. 'Thanks' Croxyrus said, blushing. Ben opened his mouth to talk but suddenly his To'kustar body shrunk into his regular human body. 'GUYS! I am back to normal!' Ben cheered. He ignored his good news and walked up to Croxyrus to shake his hand. 'Good work, I guess now I can send you guys back home' Ben said. The three walked around, hugging and shaking hands with the OS team until Ben finally became Clockwork and sent them all home. 'Bye' Ben, Gwen and Kevin said. In the Spore the team shot out of a green portal, back to where they were first standing when they became their new fusions. 'Guys look, no-one is at the Spore!' Zavier shouted. Everyone ran through the exit of the Spore with their super speed and shot out through the entry in their regular forms. Characters *Ben *Zavier *Brian *Redo *Ancy *Dan *Tohunga *Croxyrus *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Guillotine Weapons Used *Club Blood Stream Transformations *Way Big *Clockwork Trivia *This episode is non-canon to BTMW and the team from OS forget what has happened. *Bellvue is a location visited in Userverse. Category:ET Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:Omni-Spore Category:Way Big Fest Category:Alien Fest